Its only Love
by Adrienne-Sibyl
Summary: Basically Brian and Justin are happy together but Micheal is persistent in his attempts to keep them apart. Will it work?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope not mine; although it would be a nice Christmas gift I doubt I could handle such a fantastic show.  
  
A/N: A little take on Brian and Justin. I just recently fell in love with this show. Basically Brian and Justin are happy together but Michael is persistent in his attempts to keep them apart. Will it work?  
  
Now let it be known I am an avid B/J fan so that tells you everything about whatever writings I may concur up.  
  
And don't get me wrong Michael is fun to watch, but he should just never be with Brian.  
  
Also some things have happened and haven't happened. But you'll be able to figure it out. I'm hoping this story takes place after the first season and probably after the kitchen scene in ep. 6, season 2 and everything leading to that scene. Otherwise not much else has happened but some things may seem like they happened in the show. It's just a coincidence.  
  
I will quickly apologize, though, for the lack of characteristics between the characters; as I'm in a hurry and I'm still new to the Queer as Folk characters.  
  
Oh yeah before I get started if this story has already been done, I'm sorry; I've been up two days and a night with four hours of sleeping reading fanfiction and earlier episode transcripts.  
  
I should have just made this my first chapter. I didn't realize I would ramble on for so long. But it's been a long while since I've written fanfiction, about a year, but who's counting.  
  
And now finally on with everything....  
  
Chapter One: It's Who I've Become, ALRIGHT??  
  
Justin rolled over on the mattress to get a good look at the sleeping form of his love lying next to him. They had just gotten back from dinner at Deb's, and were just going to watch TV, but as usual one thing led to another and here they were.  
  
Not that he minded he loved basking in the warmth radiating from Brian's body. Hell he loved Brian. He knew that even though Brian was his first he prayed he would be his last.  
  
He knew Brian could never say the words, it was in the whole James Dean package, but Justin knew the feelings were there and that they were true.  
  
Just then there was a knocking on the door. *Fuck who could that be, it's only...* Justin's thought trailed off as he looked at the clock beside the bed, *Seven!!* But the knocking was persistent, and without waking Brian, went to answer the door, while pulling thin jogging pants over his hips.  
  
"YES?!" Justin asked just above the normal speaking tone.  
  
"Oh you're here... where's Brian?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well hello to you to, he's sleeping, can I help you with anything?" Justin asked while closing the door.  
  
"I doubt it." Michael said looking Justin up and down.  
  
After a moment of silence, there was a rustling from the bed, and Brian sat up pulling the sheets over his lap. After seeing Mikey in the room, Brian made a swift motion and wrapped the sheets comfortably around his waist. And got up from the bed.  
  
"Hey Mikey, how's it hanging?" Brian asked walking over to Justin, who was standing near the kitchen fixing cereal.  
  
"Make me some too will ya?" Bri asked in a sweet whisper and kissed Justin lightly on the neck.  
  
"Not too bad Bri, hey listen you wanna get some coffee in a half hour?"  
  
"Make it an hour and we'll both see you at the diner."  
  
"An hour will be fine." Mikey said looking sideways, "Alright well I'll see you guys then. I'm gonna go and pick something up I ordered, that finally arrived. Bye" Michael said as he exited before anyone could say another word.  
  
"Wonder what's gotten into him?" Justin asked ominously, not really expecting an answer. He carried two bowls filled with Life over to the dining table and sat down, placing one bowl in front of Bri, sitting next to him.  
  
"Beats me, hey where's my spoon, what am I supposed to do eat with my hands?" Brian asked while grinning.  
  
Justin stood up about to retrieve the forgotten spoon when Brian pushed him back in his seat, "Forget the spoon we can share." Bri said while lightly kissing Justin on the mouth.  
  
When Brian pulled back a wide grin spread across Justin's face as he gathered a spoonful and brought it up to Brian's lips.  
  
Brian smiled at Justin and leaned forward to accept the offer.  
  
After Brian swallowed he told Justin, "Tastes better when you make it, how do you do it?" After that Brian leaned forward and kissed Justin more hungrily, holding the back of his neck with one hand and grabbing Justin's hand with the spoon in it.  
  
"Now you're turn." Bri stated while leaning Justin by his neck toward him and the spoon.  
  
When Justin got through, they kissed again and then laughed, and continued to feed the other from the other's bowl and the same spoon, and after each swallow came a kiss.  
  
(Reviews would be much obliged. The second chapter is in the works.) 


	2. Its not Like I can hlep it!

Disclaimer: Nope Not Mine.  
  
A/n: Mikey, upon leaving Brian and Justin went to the Post Office, and picked up some earlier, more mint conditions of Captain Astro and had dropped them off at the store that he planned on opening at 11. He then just headed over to the diner to chat with his mother and wait for Brian..., and Justin.  
  
Chapter Two: I like this...for once.  
  
Micheal walked into his mother's diner and scoped the place out knowing very well Bri wouldn't be there yet. But neither was anyone else. For a change.  
  
Micheal walked up to the counter and waited for his mom to stop and talk. It didn't take long.  
  
"How is my baby doing?" Deb asked with a motherly concern and a cheerful smile slowly faltering on her face.  
  
"Oh you know same old, same old." Mikey said while hanging his head.  
  
"Well does it have anything to do with that friend of yours, Brian, and his beau?"  
  
"Can I just have some coffee and a side of pancakes with and even larger cup of coffee?"  
  
"Avoiding the topic, classic sign of denial--"  
  
"I'm not in denial I'm lost as to how Brian has changed so friggin much, no doubt thanks to Justin."  
  
"Listen Mikey, I hate to say this, but if you've noticed the change too. And since I have noticed it too and have to admit it appears to be a change that has made that friend of yours more human, more alive--"  
  
"I know but why couldn't it have been me who changed him like that."  
  
"Listen Mikey while your food is being cooked, heed my advice, and just watch it around them. I know you love Brian, but I think Brian loves Justin. You will always be his friend, not even Sunshine can take away all those years you two have been friends. If it cheers you up, Brian does love you, just not that way."  
  
"You done."  
  
"Yep, and here's your coffee and pancakes. When are they coming?"  
  
"How'd you--oh never mind-- um, they said to give them an hour, so about ten minutes." Micheal said while gulping down his coffee.  
  
Deb leaned over and took her son's head in her hands and kissed his forehead.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"You are just so Cute." His mom said while walking away to refill other customer's coffee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Twenty minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten minutes after their expected arrival Brian and Justin stumbled into the diner laughing and whispering to each other.  
  
"Well hello there Brian, Sunshine." Debbie said while trying to give her son a chance to compose himself.  
  
"Hello Debbie!" They said in unison and in a sing song tone.  
  
"What are you doing up so bright and early?" Debbie asked while they all headed to the counter where Mikey was finishing his fifth cup of coffee.  
  
"Mikey asked us to meet him." Brian said answering Deb and sitting down on one of the stools to the left of Micheal.  
  
"Hey Mikey!" Brian said while turning to face his friend.  
  
"Did you have to bring him along?" Micheal said quietly to Brian, while eyeing Justin out of the corner of his right eye.  
  
Brian looked to his left where Justin was sitting and busy giving his order to Debbie. Then he turned to look at Micheal and realized something was up.  
  
"Hey Justin order me some coffee, me and Mikey are gonna go talk."  
  
"Sure thing." Justin said while Brian kissed him on the cheek and vice versa.  
  
"Oh going French are we." Deb said while she and Sunshine laughed and Micheal and Brian headed to the back of the restaraunt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the back of the Diner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So tell me what you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"What's up with you and Justin?"  
  
"Very blunt today are we."  
  
"My mom has it in her head that you love that kid out there." Mike said while pointing towards the door that led back to diner.  
  
"So what do you want me to say?"  
  
"I want you to say you have come to your senses and that you're just messing with that kid, that you don't love him!"  
  
"Micheal, you know me better than anyone, have I ever loved anyone other than you?"  
  
"I used to think not, but lately you two have become inseparable. I invited YOU earlier, not HIM." Just as he said this, Justin had opened the door to find Brian and had heard the last part.  
  
Justin stopped just in the threshold of the door and stared at the other two. His eyes seemed to harden a bit and he turned on his heel and ran from the Diner.  
  
Brian had turned to face Justin and had seen his eyes and was about to go after him, when Mike held him back by the arm.  
  
"Can't you see Brian you've changed? You're willing to sacrifice your identity for some kid. All he has to do is get angry or cry and you run to his aid." Micheal spat out desperately.  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do, even after everything he's still just a kid, and he has a hothead (temper people!) and would do something stupid. I can't just stand around and watch it alright. Now if you'll excuse me." Brian said while jerking his hand away from Mike's hold on his forearm and ran out into the diner looking for Justin, but he had already left.  
  
"Damnit!" Brian swore as he left the Diner.  
  
Debbie had watched the whole thing, and had even called out to Justin as he ran by, but not even two hot nude men could have stopped him. Moments later, Brian had run out, obviously in search of Justin, and after no avail. he had rushed onto the street.  
  
"Uh do I even have to ask?"  
  
But all Micheal did was look at his mother in a pathetic manner and grabbed his coat and headed to his comic store.  
  
"Boy drama," Debbie explained to the other patrons of the Diner and then made a loud sighing noise as she began to serve people again. 


	3. Everyone needs a Hero

Disclaimer: Nope Not Mine.  
  
A/N: Brian decides to walk home, hoping that Justin doesn't do anything stupid, and just goes back to the loft.  
  
Chapter Three: We all need Heroes  
  
Brian had given up his search knowing Justin could be anywhere. Besides he could take care of himself, he's not the baby everyone thinks he is. Well it took Brian a little longer to convince himself that Justin really would be fine. But just maybe Brian might have been a little more worried that he wouldn't go back to the loft. He wanted Justin to feel like the loft was his home too he had even given him his own key, but who knew what would become of everything in a few hours. Even in just a few measly hours anything and everything could change. But Brian hoped nothing would.  
  
Brian continued to walk in the direction of his loft when he heard a muffled noise and went in search of where the sound was coming from.  
  
MMPH!!  
  
The sound had gotten louder and now Brian was turning down an alley hidden from the sun and almost all other light.  
  
MMPH!! MMPH!! Fuck! MMPH!!  
  
At this point Brian was just near the source when he heard someone curse out of frustration.  
  
"Shit, why you-"  
  
Brian could see a door cracked slightly open and a dim light pouring through onto the alley.  
  
SLAP!! MMPH!! SMACK!! MMPH!! MMPH!! CRACK!! The sound of glass shattering and the noise of someone moaning in pain though gagged, was all Brian could make out, but that was enough.  
  
Brian shoved the door open and saw Justin slouched on the floor against a wall. His lip was bleeding and blooding was seeping all over his blonde hair. There were broken shards of glass from a picture frame on the floor near his head.  
  
Brian rushed in and finally saw the other person there. He looked really angry about being interrupted.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yelled the other guy as Brian tried to get Justin to open his eyes.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing," Then in a whisper he bent down and told Justin not to move.  
  
Brian turned around and punched the guy in the face. Withdrawing his hand, the other guy took a sucker punch to Brian's gut while Brian held his stomach with one hand he took a broken chair and slammed it onto the other guy's skull.  
  
The other guy fell in a heap and Brian shook his hand out and help Brian to his feet while Justin put his arm around Brian's neck and vice versa. And they both stumbled into the alley and back onto the street where they collapsed on a nearby bench and passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some time later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brian was the first to open his eyes. He had heard the sirens and the medics yelling back' n forth. He could remember asking in an ambulance where Justin was, but he never got a response or possibly the medic just didn't hear him.  
  
But now Brian turned his head to see Justin sleeping in a bed next to him, with bandages wrapped around his head where he was hit and two stitches on his lip.  
  
He turned his head to his opposite side to find Micheal sitting there with tears rolling sown his cheeks unaware that Brian was awake.  
  
"Why you crying, someone die?" Brian asked.  
  
"Bri--you're awake," Mike got out of his chair and went to hug Brian "I am so sorry, I thought you were never going to wake up!"  
  
"Well I did, and don't worry about earlier its how you feel. And you were just being honest. Although I have to admit you freaked me out with all that honesty there." Brian said smiling.  
  
But Micheal just stood there and then his stare traveled to the bed beside them where Justin was still unconscious.  
  
Brian followed Mike's eyes and watched Justin's lifeless form. Neither spoke a word, afraid that something might happen and Justin would stop breathing altogether.  
  
Finally Brian broke the silence, he just had to know. "How is he?" Brian asked in a hush barely audible.  
  
"The doctors think he'll either wake up or he won't and stay in a comatose and then finally die years down the road. They are giving him a 50/50 chance for the next 24 hours." Micheal explained.  
  
"So what you're saying is if he doesn't wake up in the next day that he'll never wake up."  
  
"Yeah..." Micheal agreed quietly.  
  
Brian's eyes fell down to his own chest and he closed them silently wishing it were him in the worse condition.  
  
"But on the bright side you only have one bruised rib." Mike said trying to lighten the mood. But Brian just looked at Micheal like he would kill him, and Micheal stared back in utter disbelief and walked silently out of the room.  
  
Brian turned his head, once Micheal had left the room and closed the door behind him, and watched Justin just before closing his own eyes from pure exhaustion and falling into a restless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Out in the hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Micheal what's wrong?" His mother asked in concern as he closed the room's door behind him.  
  
"He woke up."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Brian."  
  
"Well that's good news why are you so down."  
  
"He's worried about Justin."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"I just can't win."  
  
"Micheal, his boyfriend is unconscious, for the second time in less than a year. How can you even think about yourself?"  
  
"I'm trying to see the bright side, ok?! That's all I have right now."  
  
"What bright side that someone may die, our sunshine no less, just so you can have a chance at what you've always wanted with Brian." Deb looked at her son completely dumbfounded and continued to lay the bare facts, "Before Justin came along you two were no more than best friends, and it's not going to change.  
  
Brian loves you but he's not IN love with you. And that's the way it's always going to be. You'll always be a surrogate brother to him. Don't go screwing up a friendship like the two of you have just so you can have what you think you want of a boyhood fantasy." Deb stepped back and surveyed her son for a second before adding, "I love you Micheal but sometimes ....Sheesh" and with that she walked into to the door's window to see both occupants of the hospital room with their eyes shut. With that reaffirmation she took Vic by the elbow and led him home, but stopped by Justin's mother to tell her to call them if anything new happened. Justin's mom already offered to stay the night, just in case.  
  
Micheal turned to look one last time at Brian's sleeping form and Justin's unconscious form, through the room's small door window. He heaved a sigh and followed his mom home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Room, A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brian woke up feeling nauseated and looked at his surroundings, lost in confusion once more as to where he was. When he looked to his left he almost fell out of the bed he didn't know he was lying in. There was Justin, His Justin, mouth slack, skin so pale it would put Goths to shame, and such sullen features that he almost wanted to reach out and mold them with his hands to what Justin's face should really resemble, not this...corpse.  
  
And that's what made Brian quiver, and a shiver run down his back and arms giving him goose bumps the size of candy corn.  
  
Brian sat upright wincing a bit from the sudden movement and his rib's bruise. He yanked the needles and cords out of his arms and hands and tossed them aside as he stood up a little dizzy and stumbled over to Justin, determined to wake him up.  
  
Good thing a chair was in between their beds Brian collapsed the moment he got to Justin's bed. As he sat in the chair he took one of Justin's small, frail, artistic hands into both of his much larger hands and held his hand tightly.  
  
*His hands are so cold,* Brian thought fighting against the memories of what happened not too long ago.  
  
"Justin, can you hear me? Please wake up, you can't leave me. Remember we promised to never leave each other for a long, long time. And now is not that time, we haven't even grown as the picture-perfect queer couple you always imagined us to be." Brian lightly laughed thinking about all those silly thoughts that Brian knew Justin had about their 'relationship'.  
  
"Justin, please don't leave me, I don't even want to imagine my life from this moment on without you. We are two halves of a whole, remember? I know you want me to say the words, but I just don't think that that's what my feelings for you are, they run deeper, and you must already know that. When you wake up maybe we should make up a word that is completely hours that will resemble all that we feel for each other; like Zippity-Yay." Brian let a tear roll down his cheek as his kissed Justin's palm and looked towards the ceiling.  
  
"It hasn't been that long since I last asked you to save this kid, and surprisingly you came through for me.  
  
A lot of people seem to believe in you for some reason or another, and what you did last time for Justin is the reason for me. You know I have nothing against you. But whatever I feel towards you has nothing to do with Justin; I need you to come through this one more time. You gave both of us a second chance that day he opened his eyes. Please don't take him away now, so soon after what you just gave us to work with. I don't want to go on with my life without him..." Brian spoke freely to God, and although he couldn't assure himself right now he was starting to fall into a path towards God. But only if Justin awoke would he recognize that path.  
  
Just then there was a slight push on Brian's hand as he looked up to see Justin's face, but it was the same as it was before, then he looked at his hand and a pushing once again lightly touched into Brian's palm. He pulled one hand away and saw what he had already known Justin was moving his hand, letting Brian know he was aware of him.  
  
Brian looked back up at Justin's face with tears welling up in his eyes he stared at Justin, hoping for a miracle and Justin would open his eyes.  
  
"Bri--" was all Justin managed to get out, barely audible, but Brian heard it.  
  
"Yes, Justin, I'm here." Brian said all choked up as the tears flowed freely and he squeezed Justin's hand with the hand still holding Justin's.  
  
"Ow!" Justin said lightly eyes still closed.  
  
"Oh sorry, sorry, sorry." Brian leaned himself up and lightly kissed Justin on the forehead. "You need some water?"  
  
"Yeah." Justin attempted to affirm his response, but instead winced from the pain.  
  
"Don't move anything, always trying to jump ahead are we? Well hold a sec while I raise the bed." Brian pressed a button on a box connected to the bed lying on the nightstand between the two beds.  
  
The upper third of the bed began to rise, and then the bottom third, too. "Crap!" Brian said as he pressed another button and the bottom third went back down. After a moment Justin's bed had risen up enough for him to sip the water without drowning himself in it.  
  
Brian gave Justin a small paper cup of water from the pitcher of water and stack of cups on the nightstand.  
  
He tried to hand it to Justin, but though better of it and brought it to his parted lips and slowly let the water fall off the cup's lip and into Justin's dry mouth.  
  
"I feel like I'm too old to be still alive." Justin said after downing a little more water, attempting a joke.  
  
Brian laughed, "Why don't you open your eyes the only lights are the ones from the streets lamps a floor below."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How--"  
  
"My eyes are open; my eyelids just feel really heavy."  
  
"Oh," and as he said this Brian lowered his head and turned it to the side, and sure enough Justin's eyes were open, they were small, small slits, but open nonetheless.  
  
Justin smiled seeing Brian. "I told you."  
  
"Well I was just checking." Brian put the empty cup on the night stand and poured more water into it for later. "Should I call the nurse?"  
  
"In a sec, come closer," as he said this Brian brought his head face to face with Justin's.  
  
"Yeah?" Brian asked.  
  
"I Zippity-Yay you, too."  
  
Brian smiled, *so the little rascal caught that part* Brian made a mental note.  
  
Brian leaned down and placed a loving kiss on Justin's dry lips. Brian then proceeded to lightly lick them so they would moisten.  
  
Justin turned his head up a little and lightly kissed Brian's slightly parted lips.  
  
They both smiled and Brian brought his other hand to Justin's face to push aside his runaway locks and to softly caress Justin's face. First the sides of his eyes, then his cheekbones, and then his lips, and finally his chin.  
  
Squeak! The door opened to their room and Justin's mom entered her eyes wide in disbelief. "So you two are both finally up. Well what a relief." She went over to the opposite side of Justin's bed and leaned down and gave her son a quick kiss on the forehead, she brought her head up and looked at her son happy he'd awaken.  
  
"What about Brian?" Justin asked with a slight smile, knowing his mom's feeling towards Brian, but also knowing she wouldn't deny her son, well at least not when he was in this state.  
  
Justin's mom looked at him pensively, and swallowing her pride went around the other side of the bed, while Brian straightened in his chair with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Wipe that look off your face first." Brian did so, but looked at Justin out of the corner of his eye and they both smiled.  
  
Justin's mom leaned over and patted Brian's head. "Mommmm!" Justin said annoyed. "Fine," and with that she placed a small kiss on Brian's fore head, but not before swallowing her pride for a millisecond.  
  
By that time Brian had turned in his chair so his back was leaning against the back of the chair and was relatively side by side with Justin. They were still holding hands, neither wanting to let go, ever. 


	4. I need to go Out!

Disclaimer: Nope Not Mine  
  
A/N: They released Brian after the first week of their arrival in the hospital. It would have been sooner but Brian would lie and say he wasn't feeling up to it so he could keep an eye on Justin. But after a week he just had to get out of there. Justin was kept there for four weeks due to his past injury and this one, they weren't sure what to expect, especially with another head injury.  
  
Chapter Four: I need to get out!  
  
Brian helped Justin into the mandatory wheelchair. It was the price they had to pay since Justin wanted to go home, and even though the doctors were unsure, they felt as long as he took it easy the next two weeks he'd be okay.  
  
Brian leaned down and placed a kiss on Justin's lips. Then he turned the wheelchair and after grabbing the last of his belongings went out into the hall.  
  
While wheeling past the nurses and doctors they were very quiet and slow and respectful, to say the least. But when they were away from everyone, and out of the elevator, Brian tilted the wheelchair back.  
  
"Hold on." Brian told Justin as he popped-a-wheelie, or so to speak, and veered down the hallway as fast as his legs would take him. As they got near the automatic doors they slowed, for the doors to open, then picked up speed and went down the ramp and towards Brian's car.  
  
"Well that was fun." Justin said between laughs.  
  
"Yeah you had the easy job," Brian countered as he bent down to hold his knees while panting.  
  
"I thought you worked out."  
  
"I do, but I've been too busy at the hospital with you to go so often. Why did you want me to go to the gym and not visit you?" Brian asked looking at  
  
Justin, only inches from his face. Brian had stopped panting and was just staring into Justin's eyes, with his hands still on his knees.  
  
Justin brought the wheelchair just an inch closer to Brian, and then after setting the brake, took Brian's head in between his hands, he closed the distance and kissed Brian with more passion than the past four weeks he was stuck in the hospital.  
  
"Let's just hope this was the last trip to any hospital for a long, long, long time." Brian said while straightening up unlocking the car's trunk.  
  
"Yeah I agree. Although I think the time before was a bit worse."  
  
Brian had been putting the rest of Justin's stuff that he had just brought out of the room and had forgotten on the pavement into the trunk when he stopped mid-drop and looked at Justin. *Could he really have remembered what happened the first time he was hospitalized during the time Brian had known him* Brian thought to himself.  
  
"You remember?" Brian asked against his better judgement.  
  
"It's still a little fuzzy but I remember us dancing and I remember running out to the parking lot where your car was--" and that was all Justin got until his head began to scream.  
  
Justin took his head between his hands and leaned forward, "Owww!" Justin seemed to cry aloud.  
  
Brian watched in terror as Justin held his head and scruntched up his eyes and nose trying to get rid of the pain.  
  
"Justin, Justin!" Brian tried to look into Justin's eyes pleadingly, as he put both of his hands on top of each of Justin's.  
  
Justin felt the warmth from Brian's hands on his own and opened his eyes slightly he kept his eyes fixed on Brian's as he fought the pain.  
  
Brian began to wrap the tips of his fingers around Justin's for Justin to grip onto when Justin opened his eyes and they held each other's stare. They  
  
both seemed to be holding onto the other. They both seemed to share the same pain, and that was when Justin's hands went slack and Brian wrapped  
  
both his arms around Justin, as Justin did the same to Brian's neck.  
  
They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, but probably only five or so minutes. Justin was resting his head on Brian's shoulder. And Brian was kneeling on the pavement, between Justin's legs, holding to Justin like he had almost lost everything...again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Two weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brian awoke to find no one else in the bed and the loft as a whole cast into an eerie silence. Brian glanced over at the clock, to find out it was only 4a.m. He sat up in the bed and scanned the room in search of Justin. There hadn't seemed to be anyone in the room besides him, but that's when he saw two very blue eyes amidst a lot of blankets and pillows. Justin was sitting on the floor with his back against a dresser, sketching.  
  
"When'd you get up?" Brian asked, lying back down with his propped up by his elbow.  
  
"About an hour ago. I've been 'resting' so much I barely sleep for five hours each night."  
  
"Is that right."  
  
"Yeah that's right!" Justin answered, and then went back to his sketching.  
  
"What're you drawing this time?"  
  
"Oh just someone that I have oh so much 'Zippity-Yay' feelings for." Justin told Brian while smiling.  
  
"Oh and who is this person you have such special feelings for, anyone I might know?" Brian said while moving out of the bed to stand over Justin.  
  
"I doubt it," Justin said jokingly "You wanna see? It still needs touch- ups, and a bit more shading but I need to buy another graphite HB pencil."  
  
"Well we can go out shopping later, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, here." Justin said as he handed over the sketch pad and Brian took into his hands and stared at the drawing pretending to have no interest whatsoever in it.  
  
"It's ok... I guess." Brian said mocking Justin while turning to face him on the floor.  
  
"Yeah I've been too bored lately, to try that hard."  
  
"What are you talking about this, this is great. Looks like a photograph."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Would I lie ... to you?"  
  
"I don't know," Justin said while leaning to kiss Brian.  
  
"Why I should just--" Brian didn't finish as Justin started to kiss Brian; first on the lips, placing a trail of kisses from his mouth over his cheek down his neck.  
  
Brian just sat there for a second enjoying Justin's light kisses, his soft skin against his own. He took one of his hands and placed it behind Justin's neck and the other around his back as he began to kiss Justin's neck and then lightly nibble on his skin. When he felt Justin shiver, he leaned Justin to the floor with the blankets and pillows under and around them. He made a point to cover as much of Justin's body as possible with his own, in order to keep Justin from the cold.  
  
Justin took both his arms and slung them tightly around Brian's neck forcing them impossibly close. While Brian continued to kiss and suck on Brian's neck and shoulders Justin leaned his head up and licked Brian's earlobe, teasing it, and then nibbled the lobe.  
  
Brian could hear Justin moan and before too long everything was over and Brian was slumped over Justin, exhausted. While Justin just laid there on the bed with his eyes closed, breathing heavily.  
  
They stayed like that for the most part except about ten minutes before Brian's alarm clock, signaling him to get ready for work, went off, Brian had moved to Justin's side while Justin turned into Brian and wrapped himself in Brian's warmth.  
  
*Beep* Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Be-- Brian had let his hand fall on the button to silence the alarm, but a moment later... *Beep*Beep*Be--  
  
This time Justin yanked the whole thing off the stand, next to their bed, and threw it across the room.  
  
"Good job!" Brian announced sarcastically.  
  
"At least I got it to stop." Justin retorted.  
  
Brian moaned as he lazily sat up, his chest bare and exposed to the coolness. "Damn its cold in here." Brian said wrapping a sheet around him as he stood up on his way to take a shower.  
  
Justin got up as well and had taken a sheet and pulled it snug around himself as well. "You want me to shower with you?" Justin asked following Brian to the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, sure, jump in." As Brian said this he held the shower door open for Justin.  
  
Once inside the warm water helped to warm them from the chilly loft. For a few minutes the shower felt like their own little world, like nothing could penetrate them, like they were finally safe from all that was horrible in the world.  
  
After they washed each other's bodies, Brian leaned to turn off the water, while Justin opened the shower door, making sure he could get to a towel before he froze.  
  
Half an hour later, Brian was at the loft's door. Justin had reached around his neck and kissed Brian as hard as he could.  
  
"What's that for?" Brian asked knowing, Justin wanted something.  
  
"Nothing," As he said this Justin's eyes fell on the floor, and of course Brian could tell something was up.  
  
"If its about the shopping we can do it when I get home, or even this weekend."  
  
"No it's not the shopping, I was just curious, since its Friday and all, and I haven't been to the Club or Woody's in six weeks, could we go tonight, please?" Justin begged like a child, holding his hands together, in a plea.  
  
"I don't know Justin I don't want you to overexert yourself..."  
  
"I'm practically healed, good as new the doc said I should be able to go about everyday stuff after six weeks. And guess what it has been six weeks, so what do you think?"  
  
"Well I'll tell you if you stop looking so pathetic." And Justin dropped his face to more normal features. "How about I think about it and I'll tell you when I get home, ok?"  
  
Justin knew they were going to go, he had won, yup he was good, he thought smugly to himself. And the thought brought a smile to his face because he knew if Brian knew what went on in his head that he would slap him upside the head. But secretly they both knew that they'd do whatever the other one wanted if it made them happy.  
  
God, Justin loved Brian.  
  
Brian leaned down and kissed Justin good bye and straightened himself back up. Buit just before leaving the loft he turned around to face Justin to say, "Don't forget to finish your work for your classes you ARE going back on Monday."  
  
"Yes Daddy dearest." Justin said mockingly.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes and walked out the door, closing the door behind him, he figured tonight they really should go out clubbing. The 'family' barely saw Justin anymore, only once in a while when Justin would venture to the Diner.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the loft Justin turned on some soft music, took his morning pills and laid down, he felt just a little tired. 


End file.
